


Jörmungandr

by romuluswasadick



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mythology References, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romuluswasadick/pseuds/romuluswasadick
Summary: A Norse hero embarks on a journey to defeat a dangerous foe.





	Jörmungandr

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago for a creative writing course and decided I may as well post it somewhere it would get read. Not my best work necessarily, but it is fair enough. Leave any suggestions and thoughts on it in the comments if you're willing to, feedback is always welcome :) Thanks!

A hero often begins his quest  
Upon the request of a king or a queen

Off to save the princess or protect  
The kingdom, but never has there been

A hero quite as bold as he  
Who, with neither request nor proposal,  
Began his venture into the deep regosol.

With nothing but a simple sword,  
and a sorry excuse for an offering to the god Njord,

The unlikely hero began his odyssey  
With the end goal of theodicy.

The travels were long, and the days endless  
But still he persisted, the nights thankfully deathless.

The days turned into weeks,  
The hero that may be found himself atop mountain peaks

And from the peaks, one could easily see,  
The distant shimmering of the blue black sea

That would be the last thing the hero would cross  
Before confronting the creature of the Shadow Cross.

And so once more the days turned into longer weeks,  
And the hero began giving the kingdom behind less peeks.

The months passed quickly after the first few,  
And now the air had begun to take on an ugly hue.

The hero refused the thoughts of meander,  
As soon as he saw the lair of the fateful Jörmungandr.

The monster was a terrible feat to see,  
Which seemed a bit fitting, as it was the child of Loki.

So the hero drew his sword, gripping it tightly,  
Creeping upon the beast, its features beyond unsightly.

Its eyes were glowing white beneath its closed eyelids, its scales a deep green;  
And its breath was rancid, what creatures did this monster glean?

But still the hero crept closer, watching its sleeping body,  
And as he did, he cursed himself as the armor he wore was at most shoddy.

The monster's gleaming eyes open slowly, it hissed while silently watching,  
And it was at this moment the hero realized his plan was botching.

The hero stood trembling, fear coursing through his limbs  
And as the next moment passes, the hero's world dims.


End file.
